


The Politician and the Waiter

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mistletoe mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: There's no kissing and telling if everyone is already watching!





	The Politician and the Waiter

“Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas!”

 

Merry Christmas? Nothing about this Christmas hogwash was merry. Well, maybe the whiskey he was cradling to his chin, but absolutely nothing else about this blasted day was merry!

 

The lights were not merry. They were flashing blue and red and yellow and green and white and dear god was it making his eyes strain and his headache (which he was adamant had nothing to do with any alcohol he happened to be drowning himself in). The tree was not merry. It was raggedy, mismatched, and leaning to the side in a very good impression of his real mood. The presents were not merry for he had none, and the others’ were thoughtless drivel bought for a cheap laugh or disgusting show of who had the most money to spend on frivolous tat.

 

Every year Mycroft had to show up to these ridiculous get togethers. The best and brightest of ‘secret’ upper class society. It grated on every last one of Mycroft’s nerves. The audacity some of these people had was repulsive.

 

“Would you like a glass of champagne, sir?”

 

“No, thank you.” Mycroft said as he shifted his gaze to the waiter by his chair. His eyes widened and his brows lifted in unbridled surprise. “Grego-”

 

A finger was placed on his lips to quieten his outward shock. Greg winked over the tray of glasses he was holding expertly with one hand. “Are you sure I couldn’t satisfy you with a bit of bubbly?” He tried again, his grin wicked and his tone teasing.

 

Instead of answering, Mycroft allowed his eyes to wander down Gregory’s frame to give him an idea of what in the world his partner was doing here.

 

Greg let him have his fill.

 

“How you managed to get past the strict guest list, I can see, but getting past the extra security in the room, nay this entire building, is quite another matter altogether and I would very much like to know how you did that.”

 

To say Mycroft was impressed was to say very little. Mycroft was over the moon.

 

“You crashed the party for me.” He stated another fact, his face showing shock again. “I told you I hated these things, but I also said that I would be fine.” Mycroft gave an exasperated sigh and allowed a smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. “I am glad that you’re here, though.”

 

Greg gave a triumphant smile in return and reached to squeeze Mycroft’s arm. “I’ll be here all night but, you know, undercover.” He finally said, holding his arms out (keeping the tray of full glasses still steady) to indicate his acquired uniform.

 

Mycroft huffed an amused laugh before it could be contained. Anyone else and this would have been annoying. Who stalked their significant other to the point of breaking into a function? “If I had known you were off duty and adamant on coming along, I could have found a way to get you through the front door.” It only made Mycroft more fond of the devilish man. 

 

“Well, when you put it like that- Oh, shoot, the guy who thinks he’s my boss is giving me the impatient boss eyes. I’ll be back.” Greg straightened himself and went to turn away but Mycroft was on his feet in an instant, gripping his sleeve to stop him.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. I can smooth it over with the catering company. Seeing as though they have an extra staff member, they can bare to lose them again.” Mycroft took the drinks from Greg and placed the tray on his table. “You are now my plus one.”

 

Although, strictly speaking, there were no plus ones in attendance as it was not offered by the invitation. Mycroft knew Gregory would know that but it didn’t stop Greg from believing it wasn’t a problem if Mycroft said it wasn’t.

 

“Aren’t we causing quite the scandal already?” Greg asked, pointing slightly to the room at large.

 

Many of the other guests were watching them. Mycroft hadn’t realised how close they had been standing and for how long. “The politician and the waiter. They waiting for the news article or something?” Greg prompted.

 

Mycroft flicked his gaze quickly around the room. A wolf whistle sounded from behind him and he scrunched his face in confusion. Rowdy behaviour in such a place was ridiculous. Who was the fiend who had the gaul to-

 

“Oh.”

 

Oh?

 

Mycroft’s gaze fell back to Greg who was smiling sweetly and pointing up.

 

Mistletoe.

 

Mycroft’s face betrayed nothing but as he looked into Greg’s eyes, his own eyes gave him away. If Mycroft was any other type of person, he probably would have been blushing at that moment, but Greg knew the signs all the same.

 

Greg made to say that they didn’t have to, that it was all just a stupid tradition, and that’s why he’d come undercover. He was cut off before he could start by a slurred, “Kiss ‘im already!” which was followed by a room full of cheers and jeers.

 

Mycroft ignored everything in favour of squeezing Gregory’s arms and searching his face for something… something that he must have found because he leant in and pushed their lips together without a second thought as the cheers became a round of applause.

 

Not that Mycroft particularly cared for these people’s opinion on his love life, but it did feel good to have Gregory in his arms now and ready to show off on his arm for the rest of the night.


End file.
